


[Podfic] Tea

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Tea" by greedy_dancerRead for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020Author's original summary:Jaskier accepted the cup of tea and took a cautious sip. It had been years, decades really, since he had had anything to fear from Yennefer, but what could he say? It had become a reflex way before they settled into their truce.His eyes snapped up to her as soon as the taste registered on his tongue.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 1





	[Podfic] Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490553) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:04:03
  * **File Size:** 4 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WQ6nCghy1hXsqetyHVfeLE46IAYdAfip/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Tea_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490553)
  * **Author:** [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
